One of the problems with infrared sensors is the amount of electromagnetic interference which presents itself when an infrared camera is used to drive a conventional display, such as a laptop display. The result is oftentimes lines across the screen akin to what one would associate with analog television in a poor reception area. There is therefore a need to be able to provide an infrared camera system that is not susceptible to electromagnetic interference, so that when connected to a processor, for instance, in a laptop EMI interference is not present on the display screen.
Moreover, the type of infrared equipment used in medical laboratories is oftentimes cumbersome and heavy, not convenient enough for portable use. There is therefore a need for an infrared system for use in medical applications which can be carried in a suitcase, opened up and used at an off campus treatment site. Additionally, there is a need to process the output of a single channel infrared sensor to be able to sharpen up the image that is presented on-screen so that image resolution is high.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.